Una Simple Agenda
by Coockie
Summary: La graciosa historia de cómo el contenido de la agenda de cierta persona le quitó el aliento al imbécil más grande de la secundaria. Dedicado a todos los que alguna vez estuvimos enamorados y nos hicimos la cabeza. KidflashxJinx


**Bueno, a ver... Cómo decirlo. Esta es mi tarea de Lengua xD, tenía que ser una historia centrada en un lugar (no sé en donde lo centré la vdd) y a mí m gustó la idea de hacer n One-Shoot de Kidflash y Jinx. O sea, no tiene muuuucha acción pero tiene bastante humor y situaciones para identificarse. Realmente espero que los que lo lean lo disfruten; es mi primer One-shoot y es una idea bastante vaga xD pero bueno. Ojalá lo disfruten y esto haga que muchos partidarios del KxJ suban fics así porque en castellano no hay muchos.**

**Aclaraciones: Jinx-Juana  
Brian Alexander Baxter- Kidflash**

**El resto de los personajes son presa de mi imaginación.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Una simple agenda**

No estoy mirándola. No, no estoy mirando a Juana. Solamente estoy admirando el bonito peinado que trae ¡Y nada más!

Bah… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Por supuesto que estoy mirándola. Yo, Brian Alexander (puaj) Baxter estoy total, completa e idiotamente enamorado de Juana, probablemente la muchacha más inteligente de todo el colegio y la única que no me daría ni la hora. (Y no me la da, a decir verdad).

Soy estúpido. Digo, ¿Quién se viene a enamorar de la chica más compleja, profunda y gótica del colegio teniendo, no sé, más o menos dos millones de chicas lindas tras su pista? La respuesta es fácil: Yo. Sí, leer esto será reconfortante para muchas mujeres: Soy imbécil. En serio, ¿Qué clase de hombre soy? Uno cegado y completamente enamorado. Ése soy. Y seguro, uno al que le faltan los amiguitos de abajo…

Consecuencia de mi tonto amor, no le estoy prestando ni la más mínima atención a la clase de física. Creo que lo peor del asunto es que soy consciente de esto último, o sea, me doy cuenta de que no le estoy prestando atención. No es que sea un aficionado a la materia, pero a mamá le gusta que traiga buenas notas a casa; y estar mirando atentamente a la chica que te gusta no es algo muy académico.

Además, empiezo a pensar que también es notorio.

No sé muy bien cuándo fue que empecé a sentir atracción por Juana; ella siempre fue bajo perfil, callada e intelectual. Yo, en cambio, soy de perfil demasiado alto (tanto que hasta las del primer año de primaria me conocen), soy hablador y soy em… bueno, soy bastante inteligente, pero digamos que se lo debo a horas de particular, explicaciones de mis maestros y ese penetrante ruido, semejante a una alarma aguda (estoy hablando de la voz de mi madre) que siempre suena en mi cabeza a la hora de la siesta: ¡Ponete a estudiar! ¡Ponete a estudiar! Cabe aclarar que el sonido viene de afuera de mi cabeza, o sea, es mi madre la gritona; yo no soy el loco.

La cuestión es que un día, de la nada, entré al salón de clases y la ví ahí: sola e indefensa. Más bien: sexy y hermosa. En serio, fue el verdadero renacer de un pato feo a cisne; el encuentro del príncipe con cenicienta, fue como sí… Bueno, ya. Creo que tengo que dejar de leer a Shakespeare; está alterando mi poco conservado cerebro y prefiero ser el idiota de siempre a convertirme en un completo nerd.

Entonces, Juana pasó a ser de la más tonta, fea y desagradable del mundo a la más linda, intelectual y hermosa de todos los tiempos.

Nótese que no es justo para mí estar en este estado. ¡Ahora veo todo de color rosa! ¡Rayos!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué Juana se convirtió en la dueña de mis sueños y pesadillas? ¿Por qué se convirtió en el lucero de mi vida? ¿Y POR QUÉ NO PUEDO DEJAR DE CITAR A SHAKESPEARE?

Suena el timbre y como es la última clase, todos se precipitan a la puerta, como si de eso dependiera su vida. Se apretujan, se retuercen. Todo un espectáculo, de veras.

Me pongo de pie pensando en cómo rayos le hacen los otros para poder juntar sus cosas tan rápido. Alzo la mirada y reparo en que muchos se dejaron cosas debajo de sus bancos. Suspiro. ¡Qué idiotas!

La gente me ve como alguien con la cabeza vacía; pero yo tengo valores, sólo que elijo mostrárselos a las personas que sé que van a apreciarlos. O como más les guste a ustedes llamarlos; mis mejores amigos. Son pocos y son leales, pero cada uno de ellos vale la pena.

Me pongo de pie y me cuelgo la mochila lentamente sobre la espalda. Me dispongo a salir del salón, sin antes echar un vistazo al banco de Juana. No sé porqué, esto último se me volvió un hábito desde que ella me empezó a gustar.

Lo examino con la mirada, escudriñando cada detalle; con el único fin de salvarlo en mi mente y resguardarlo para compararlo con la visión que tuve el día anterior sobre el banco.

No tiene nada de especial; es común y silvestre. No sé ni para qué me gasto tiempo en esto. Es estúpido y escalofriante. Lo único que falta es que entre alguien a preguntarme que miércoles estoy haciendo mirando el banco de la gótica.

-¿Qué hace ahí, Baxter?-Digo yo, ¿Para qué pienso éstas cosas?

-Pues… nada, profe-Contesto tímidamente, pero intentando sonar seguro. El profesor Gonzalez alza una ceja sorprendido. Se dirige al banco de Juana y saca de debajo de él una agenda encuadernada con espiral.

Es negra, pequeña y tiene un dibujo de Mickey Mouse en el frente. Está linda y original. Las que vienen ahora son de Gaturro…

Estoy pasando mucho tiempo con mi hermana, lo sé. Se debe a que mamá me obliga a ir a buscarla a inglés. Juana va con ella y yo aprovecho para verla, así que bueno. He aquí las consecuencias.

-Es de Juana-Declaro yo, como un robot. El profesor me está mirando con cara de "Niño-obsesivo-compulsivo-enamorado-¿qué-rayos-te-pasa-a-vos?" y yo ya no sé que inventar para no quedar como un muchacho raro. –Somos vecinos-Miento yo. ¿Vecinos? ¡Pero si con suerte sé el color de su cabello!

-Ah, entonces seguro le vas a poder devolver esto-Objeta él con seguridad, otorgándome la agenda.

Solamente yo sé meterme en esos líos. ¿Ya ven? Idiota.

Agarro la agenda con mano temblorosa y asiento como monógama mientras me muerdo el labio. Maldita sea. Es viernes, o sea que voy a tener que esperar hasta el Lunes para dársela…

Un minuto.

Si mal no recuerdo, yo tengo su celular. Je, je, je. Esto me viene de anillo al dedo para poder mandarle un mensaje y acordar una "amistosa reunión" para devolverle la dichosa agenda. ¡Qué ingenioso soy!

Estoy caminando en el pasillo con la agenda bajo el brazo, pensando en mi jugada. Voy dos pasos: le mando mensaje, arreglo el encuentro y…

…

Y nada, porque no sé qué más hacer. ¿Preguntarle de su vida? Mm…No, muy tonto. ¿Cómo está? Más tonto todavía. Quiero creer que el encuentro traerá las palabras a mi boca; pero sinceramente lo dudo. No soy una persona elocuente y habladora; soy de algún modo que no entiendo social. No sé como le hago para tener amigos. Ni yo me entiendo.

Ya, me puedo imaginar la cara de Juana riéndose de mis propios pensamientos. Ya ven que no son solamente las que tienen problemas sentimentales.

¿O será que soy el único hombre que los tiene?

¿O es que soy el único que se da cuenta de que los tiene? Ahí me gustó más. Eso me hace sentir más especial. Aunque creo que es más probable que sea la primera opción; pero no pensaré en eso ahora.

Estoy más preocupado por saber qué le voy a decir a Juana cuando la vea y qué voy a hacer con la agenda mientras tanto.

Ya estoy sentado en el colectivo regreso a casa, saco mi celular de la mochila y escribo el sms: "Hola, Juana, soy Brian. Tengo tu agenda, querés que te la lleve mañana a tu casa?". Lo mando. Estoy seguro de que va a reírse en mi cara y va a insistir en que se la lleve el lunes. Después de todo, ¿qué tan importante puede ser una agenda?

Acabo de mandar el mensaje y ya estoy mirando a ver si me contestó. Nada. Obviamente, Brian, no todos viven pendientes de su celular, me reprocho a mí mismo. Yo tampoco. No es que lo mire cada cinco minutos en todas las clases del colegio, nooo, para nada. Eso no es para mí.

Ok, ok, sí lo miro. Nueve o diez veces por clase, pero aprendí mi lección: ya me pescaron un par de veces. La profesora de SIC, el de computación, el de química (dos veces), la de historia, geografía y hasta la de inglés (quien no parece tener idea de que es profesora). Bueno, bueno, sí, soy un poco alevoso y no sé disimular bien. Pero bueno, se aprende con el tiempo, no.

El celular está vibrando en mi trasero (lo tengo en el bolsillo del pantalón) y me precipito con tanta brusquedad que me siento idiota. Me tranquilizo al darme cuenta que la viejita sentada atrás mío me mira con cara de "Este-muchacho-es-terrorista-o-qué" Pues, no señora. Solo soy un chico enamorado que recibió un mensaje de su novia. Sólo que ella aún no sabe que es mi novia.

Decepción.

"Claro te informa que hoy hay recarga gratis! ¡Cargas diez, te damos veinte! ¡Cargas veinte te damos cuarenta! ¡Cargas treinta te damos sesenta! Solamente hoy. ¡Aprovéchalo!"

¿Mencioné que ODIO con toda mi alma a las propagandas de empresas de celulares? Las odio. Siempre me hacen pensar que tengo un mensaje para abrirlo y darme cuenta de que es la maldita empresa que no me deja tranquilo. ¿Acaso no saben que los adolescentes tenemos ocupaciones más importantes?

Estoy borrando el mensaje con toda mi bronca e ira porque me formuló dos cosas: una ilusión y una vergüenza. La viejita me sigue mirando. ¿Acaso tengo un mono en la cara?

Me siento de nuevo, con el celular en la mano para no repetir la escena de todo el desborde de emoción por querer ver el mensaje. Vibra de nuevo. Llega a ser Claro y me castro en el colectivo. En serio.

Dejo de respirar. "1 nuevo mensaje de Juana". No me la creo. Tengo que estar soñando. Ahora la viejita me mira porque estoy agonizando. ¿Se habrá muerto con los ojos abiertos y quedaron apuntándome a mí?

Abro el mensaje con una emoción mayor a la de un niño de cinco años abriendo su primer regalo de navidad.

"Mejor nos encontramos en la plaza y me la das. Gracias. Un beso".

¿Puso "un beso"? O sea, ya sé que es un saludito amable, pero se vale soñar, ¿O no?

Estoy respirando entrecortadamente y creo que la anciana detrás de mí está considerando llamar al 911. La ignoro, me importa un bledo. No puedo salir de mi emoción por el mensaje. Me siento estúpido y claramente observado. El colectivo para, ya sé que es mi parada porque es la última. Me fijo que la viejita no se bajó del colectivo. ¿Será que vive ahí? Ya qué, no me importa.

Saludo al colectivero y entro a mi casa. Ya son las siete de la tarde, desventaja de tener doble escolaridad y de vivir en la loma del cachilo, ahí por la quiaca. Lejos, lejitos.

Entro a mi casa y sé que no hay nadie porque papá llega como a las diez y mamá llega a las ocho. Desventaja de que sean médicos. Mi hermana está estudiando en una ciudad a tres horas de acá, y la más chica debe estar en lo de la abuela.

Bien, la cena me toca a mí. ¡Qué divertido! (nótese el sarcasmo)

Me doy cuenta de que dejé mis cosas, me descambié pero sigo con la agenda en la mano. Soy todo un monstruo obsesivo. Empiezo a pensar que la vieja del colectivo tenía razón.

Dejo la agenda en la mesa y busco en las alacenas a ver si hay fideos. Nada. Comienzo a creer que vamos a tener que comernos entre nosotros. Mi hermana es pequeña, así que sería fácil tragarla…

¡Basta de pensamientos caníbales, Brian! ¡Concentrate!

Sigo buscando y sigo sin encontrar nada. Me rindo. Voy a tener que ir hasta el almacén de acá a la vuelta. Saco plata de mi billetera (nota mental: pedirle a papá los veinte mil pesos que me debe por siempre comprar las cosas), agarro la llave y me voy.

Camino unos pasos y llego hasta el supermercado. Saludo a los dueños que son coreanos y me convenzo más de que hemos sido invadidos. Estoy empezando a creer que mi mejor amigo, Gabriel tiene razón: en cualquier momento vamos a tener que empezar a aprender chino para entendernos porque los coreanos se expanden. Nos invaden.

Tomo algunas cosas y me dirijo a la caja en seguida. Me cobran, me voy. Llego a mi casa, prendo la hornalla y caliento el agua para los fideos, menú diario de mi casa.

Me siento en la mesa, esperando a que el agua hierva y miro la agenda. La examino con la mirada, resistiéndome a abrirla. Siempre me gustó que respeten mi privacidad (aunque mi hermana siempre se encargó de violarla leyendo mis cosas sin permiso) así que yo la respeto. Eso es algo que me enseñaron mis padres, uno de mis tantos valores.

* * *

Maldita tentación.

Son las tres de la mañana y no pude pegar un ojo porque no puedo, simplemente no puedo parar de pensar en qué contendrá esa maldita agenda.

¿Hablará De mí? ´

¿Del chico que le gusta?

¿De su familia?

¿De sus gustos?

¡DEBO SABER!

¿Por qué miércoles tengo que ser TAAN respetuoso?

Me odio, me odio, me odio.

No mires la agenda, Brian, no la mires. No querés leerla, es solo tu imaginación. Pensá que mañana la devolvés y fue. ¡Listo! ¡Vuelve a ser problema de ella!

¡AAAAA! ¡Mañana la devuelvo y no voy a echarle un ojo! ¡Soy un completo idiota! ¡Un completísimo idiota, de los pies a la cabeza! ¡Maldito sea yo y todos mis valores! ¡Me odio, me odio, me odio!

Me pongo de pie, jadeando, mirando la agenda con cierto temor. Me llevo una mano a la frente y veo que estoy transpirado. Me pregunto si tomar una ducha ahora no se verá sospechoso y no hará que mamá despierte y me pregunte "¿Qué te pasó?" o "¿Te sentís bien?" o "¿Tenés fiebre?". Me molesta que mamá se procupe tanto.

Ignoro el hecho de que mamá pueda preocuparse y voy a mi armario a buscar ropa interior para bañarme. No me importa si es sospechoso, tengo ganas y tengo jaqueca. Me voy al baño, entro a la ducha y dejo que el agua caiga sobre mi cuerpo mientras intento pensar porqué me gusta tanto Juana.

No es la primera vez que me gusta una chica, pero es la primera vez que me gusta tanto. No sé, es como si la entendiera con solamente mirarla.

Mamá dice que cuando entendés a alguien con solamente mirarlo es porque encontraste el amor. Yo todavía lo estoy considerando.

Lo único que sé es que me gusta mucho porque no empecé con mis tontas jugarretas para conquistarla, porque sé que hubieran arruinado todo. Soy muy bueno arruinando cosas. ¡Puf! Un completo profesional en eso.

Salgo de la ducha y ya escucho que mamá pregunta con un tono de dormida "¿Qué pasó, qué pasó?" Me río para mis adentros.

-No pasa nada, mamá-Respondo yo, sonriendo conforme.

-¿Y por qué te bañaste?-Balbucea ella, apareciendo con los ojos cerrados ya arrastrando los pies. Se ve tan cómica.

-Porque tenía ganas, mami andá a dormir-Le indico yo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonríe y me voy a mi habitación.

La luz está apagada, me cambio sin problemas y vuelvo a sentarme en mi cama, frente a la agenda.

¿Cómo puede un simple librito que nunca ojeé sacarme el sueño de esa manera tan infernal? No puedo creer lo que me pasó, ni siquiera lo abrí, solamente ví la tapa y ¿qué? ¡No puedo dormir! No es justo.

Son las cinco menos diez de la mañana. ¡A la mierda todo! No voy a dormir, voy a pensar.

Voy a pensar que rayos voy a decirle a Juana cuando la vea.

Voy a pensar un buen motivo para justificar mis ojeras.

Mm… ¿Películas porno? No, eso sería una buena excusa para una cachetada. Em… ¿Conectado en el Messenger? Na, ella me tiene agregado y seguro que se desveló y no me la va a creer.

¿Un buena fiesta? Eso suena bien. Sí, tuve una buena fiesta porque soy un gran bobalicón súper social y eso me hace quedar como un tremendo mujeriego. ¡Pero que buena excusa! Deberían darme un Nobel.

Esto, es nada más que otra clara muestra de mi idiotez.

Oh, oh… Otra vez estoy mirando la agenda con tentación. Resiste, Brian. Resiste. Sé que podés hacerlo… ya, esto parece película de Dora la exploradora con esa última frase.

Está amaneciendo y no puedo creer que pasé casi toda la noche en vela por una tonta agenda. Me odio. Me odio por ser respetuoso. Me odio por mentirle al profesor y meterme en este lío. Me odio por no saber que hacer con mi encuentro con Juana. Me odio por ser tan lerdo. Me odio por estar enamorado.

No puedo creer que una simple agenda logró que me quede despierto, escudriñando en lo más profundo de mi cerebro, por que, digo, ¿Qué clase de idiota hace eso? Pudiendo parrandear, jugar videojuegos, salir con un millón de muchachas al mismo tiempo el imbécil de Brian Baxter elige quedarse en su casa, mirando una maldita agenda y pensando en la chica que le gusta. ¡Qué encantador!

Sigo en mi cama, me niego a levantarme. Imagino que mi encuentro con Juana será a las cuatro de la tarde, luego le voy a mandar un mensaje.

* * *

Son las tres menos diez. Quedé con Juana a las tres y media. Estoy esperando en la mesa, mirando la agenda atentamente, como si por alguna mágica manera una brisa mística entre y la abra para que yo "sin querer" lea lo que dice.

No es que una chica pueda poner muchas cosas en su agenda.

Aunque… ¿Quién sabe? Ni siquiera yo sé para qué rayos la tiene.

Me estoy muriendo de la intriga por saber que miércoles ponen las mujeres en las agendas.

Me estoy lamentando por no haber ojeado la de la chica que se sienta delante de mí.

Mierda.

Tengo que saber que dice.

Miro mi reloj, ya son las tres. En diez minutos tengo que ir a la parada del colectivo a tomarlo y de ahí en más chau chau agendita para siempre. Se me joroba la vida. ¡No es justo, yo quiero saber!

¡Quiero saber para qué rayos necesita una agenda una chica! Porque digo, ¿¡QUÉ USO PUEDE TENER!?

Mamá me pide que me ponga una campera, que hará frío. Me niego. Comienzan las amenazas.

-No vas a ningún lado sin campera, te aviso.-Dice ella con seguridad, alzando un dedo acusador. Me encojo de hombros indignado, sin despegar los ojos de la agenda.

-¡Pero mamá!

-¡No me vengas con peros!-Odio esa frase. La odio con el alma enterita, enterita. -¡O te ponés la campera o no vas nada!

Me levanto resignado, refunfuñando y resoplando y busco mi campera. Me la pongo. Miro la hora: las tres y cinco.

Busco la agenda donde la dejé.

Oh, oh…

-¡Marian!-Las hermanas menores deberían venir con un rotulo de "peligrosas".

O tal vez yo debería ser más cuidadoso con mis cosas.

-¡Marian!-Nada. Sin duda, o mi hermana es sorda o me toma por estúpido.

Maldición.

Voy a perder el colectivo a este paso. Recurriré a la fuerza más poderosa de todo el mundo… Que no, no estoy hablando de Dios.

-¡Mamá!-Llamo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Marian agarró mi agenda!

-¿Vos, agenda?-Ríe ella. Bien, Brian. Te consagraste como experto en quedar mal. Un aplauso. -¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que… Em… Empezaron a pedirme más tareas en el colegio-¿Mencioné que soy malo mintiendo?

-Pero si ni hacés las tareas.

-¿¡Mamá, qué importa para qué quiero una agenda!? ¡La cuestión es que la necesito y Marian la tiene!-¿Por qué las madres necesitan una explicación para todo? ¿Por qué no simplemente dicen "sí, hijito" y hacen caso? O sea, ¿Cómo pretenden aprender y que yo pueda dejarlos ir? Dios… Padres.

Mamá está usando un método poco similar al mío.

-¡Marian!-Grita sin moverse de su lugar. Lo sé, lo sé. Somos como dos gotas de agua. -¡Marian, vení para acá en este instante o no salís hasta que tengas cuarenta!-Para Marian, la frase culmina en el "no salís". Y es que para una chica de trece años que está formando su grupo de amigos y está "experimentando" nuevas cosas (Ejem), las salidas son importantes. La libertad de campo, claro.

Mi hermana está ojeando la agenda y aparece como si fuese santa, haciéndose la desentendida.

Santa mis bolsillos. ¡Pequeña arpía!

-¿Sí, mamá?-Pregunta, como si fuese profesora tomando lección. Si fuese por mí, ya tendría la cola colorada por varias razones.

-Dale la agenda a tu hermano.

-Acá dice que es de Juana Marqués…

¿Por qué nadie le enseñó a cerrar su tremenda bocota?

¿Quién le enseñó a hablar?

¿Por qué las hermanas menores no vienen con advertencias?

-¿Juana Marqués?-Mi mamá me observa alzando una ceja. Pensá, Brian, pensá. Una buena excusa para poder salir iluso de esto…

…

¡Pero pensalo rápido!

-Debemos habernos confundido de agendas-¡Muy bien! Me aplaudo por dentro. Mamá alza una ceja. Marian se esfuerza por no reírse.

-A ver… Vos, un machote de diecisiete años, te confundís la agenda de Mickey Mouse con una chica… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-Marian se ríe como loca y mamá tiene la boca torcida; pero yo vi mucho "Mentime" en Fox así que ya estoy aprendiendo a disimular una mentira.

-Si no me crees no es mi problema, chiquita-Sé que odia que le diga así. Enseguida para de reír.-. La explicación es sencilla: era la única agenda que quedaba y yo la necesitaba. Simple. ¿O vos y tus amiguitas no tienen las mismas carpetas o cartucheras?

¡Chupate esa mandarina!

¡Ja! ¡No hay imbatible para la lógica! ¡Ja, Marian! ¡Suerte la próxima vez!

Marian está herida (no teman, se le pasa rápido) y yo estoy de suerte. A todo esto, siento que me olvido de algo.

…

¡La hora! ¡Son las tres y 8! ¡La parada está a una cuadra!

Agarro la agenda y salgo corriendo en busca del colectivo. Lo estoy viendo llegar. ¿¡Por qué los colectivos llegan temprano cuando deben llegar tarde y llegan tarde cuando estoy apurado!? ¡El universo confabula en mi contra!

De algún modo que aún no entiendo, me las ingenio para llegar al colectivo, pagarle al colectivero y sentarme. Reparo en el curioso detalle de que la viejita del día anterior sigue sentada en el mismo lugar.

Eso es raro.

Pero no importa, sigo mi camino a la plaza, intentando no tentarme por la agenda. Miro la ventana, siento la brisa e ignoro los penetrantes ojos de la anciana apuntando a mi espalda.

Ah, sí. La vida es bella. Bella y tranquila cuando tu hermana menor está lejos para hacerte preguntas incómodas. Quién sabe que estupidez haya razonado la pobre.

La cuestión es que la vida es bella cuando las cosas salen bien.

Si tan sólo estos filosóficos pensamientos pudieran opacar mi tentación por averiguar qué rayos dice la maldita agenda, yo sería perfecto. Sería como Dios…

Bueno, ya sé que no tanto; pero estaría más tranqui, ¿O no?

Me vuelvo a la agenda sobre mi regazo. La miro, sosteniéndome la cabeza con la mano. Tuerzo la boca; tengo el presentimiento de que lo que se encuentra ahí no es de mi agrado.

Eso solamente me intriga más.

No hay nada peor que especular de algo. ¡La intriga crece! Y cuando la intriga crece es lo peor.

Odio la intriga.

Odio a J.K Rowling por haberme intrigado durante un año y medio hasta saber que pasaba en el último libro de Harry Potter.

Y odio a esta agenda por no abrirse mágicamente para poder husmearla.

Pero no odio a Juana.

A ver, esto no tiene mucho sentido.

Si odio un objeto porque no puedo husmearlo, debería odiar a la persona que se encarga de ponerle contenido por no ser íntima conmigo de modo tal que yo pudiera apreciar el contenido sin sentirme culpable o irrespetuoso.

Ya, me duele la cabeza.

Me fijo que faltan cinco cuadras. El colectivo va a dos por hora. Son las tres y veinticinco. No importa si me atraso un poco, eso no me preocupa.

Me vuelvo a la agenda.

La vieja me sigue mirando.

¡No aguanto más!

Estoy abriendo la agenda, al tiempo en que puedo divisar que en la parte interna de la tapa tiene pegada una oración.

"Bendición Irlandesa", dice. Guou. Qué lindo. Es una linda oración.

Leo atentamente sus datos personales. Faltan tres cuadras. No sabía que se llamaba Juana Celeste. Con razón odia el color. Y pensar que yo me quejo porque me llamo Brian Alexander.

Paso a los primeros meses y me doy cuenta de que la hoja de la agenda está dividida en secciones: tres en las páginas de la izquierda y cuatro secciones en la derecha. Los márgenes están adornados con pequeños Mickeys Mouse, Minnies, Goofys y Donalds. Inclusive Daisy y esas dos vacas de las que nunca recuerdo los nombres.

Advierto que no tiene nada escrito en ninguna sección hasta llegar a abril. Paso las hojas lentamente, fijándome en lo que dice.

Hay anotaciones tales como: "Prueba de TIC", "estudiar Física"… Nada fuera de lo común.

No entiendo como pudo intrigarme tanto.

Ah bueeno!

"No pensar en B".

Parece que Bruno Perez fue más rápido que yo. Debí suponerlo. Se sientan en filas paralelas, siempre le pide sacapuntas a él (aunque teniendo en cuenta que es el único en el curso que tiene uno, no resulta tan relevante), siempre le pide la tarea a él.

Todo Este tiempo para darme cuenta que soy un idiota más grande de lo que yo pensaba.

Sigo pasando las páginas con desinterés, ya falta una cuadra y media. Paro en la del día de ayer. Viernes diez de Mayo. La sección está toda escrita, la leo. Ya qué.

" "Olvidarme" la agenda para ver si Brian la encuentra y tener una excusa para hablar con él."

…

Sin palabras.

El colectivo está parando.

¿Cómo supo que yo iba a encontrar la agenda?

Probablemente me vio observando su banco. Tal vez se siente igual que yo.

No lo sé.

Solamente entiendo que ella QUERÍA hablar conmigo y estaba peor que yo.

Es bueno saber que me enamoré de una persona más inteligente que yo, capaz de planear algo inteligente e intrigante.

Ya mismo le pido matrimonio.

Finalmente el colectivo para y cierro la agenda. Creo que no necesito saber nada más. Ella quería verme. Pues nos vamos a ver.

Bajo del colectivo y la observo desde la esquina de la plaza al centro de la misma. Ella ya está ahí, mirando atentamente a ver a dónde aparezco. Sus rodillas tiembla, lleva una falda y una linda blusa. Está nervioso.

Qué bueno que no soy el único.

**Fin**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**En fin... Esto es para que piensen un pocoel hecho del amor. Nunca sabés quien te quiere y quien no y a veces la persona más indesperada... Puede ser la indicada.**

**Gracias por leer y dejar Review no mata, ¿Saben?**

**Besos**

**Cook**


End file.
